A Day Shopping
by Anders122
Summary: Sydney meets all her work friends on a day out, and even falls in love!


DISCLAIMER: We do not own Alias, or Harry Potter.

A/N: This is random, take no offense, especially black people. We love you. Read and review!

A DAY SHOPPING

It was a crisp morning when Sydney Bristow decided to go to the zoo.  
"It looks like a lovely day to go to the zoo," she had said earlier that morning. "I might just go. I might meet someone I know there, which will be a thrill. The zoo is just the funnest place!"

So, Sydney hopped off to the zoo. It wasn't long before she arrived at the monkey enclosure.  
"Sydney?" someone said from behind her. She turned to see a small handsome nerd. Yes, it was Marshall!  
"Marshall, what are you doing at the zoo today?"

"Well, Sid, I am here with Mitchell! I thought it looks like a lovely day to go to the zoo, so I came! Wow, look at those monkeys! Did you see that documentary on monkeys? It was so entertaining and interesting, all at once!"

"No, I missed that!" Sydney said sadly, "You will have to give me the tape."

"Sure!" Marshall said, smiling.

Sydney turned around and looked at the monkeys for a little while longer. She wished she could a find man that was as crazy as those monkeys. Oh, well, she would just have to keep on looking.

Next, Sydney went to the otters. "Poi, they smell like crap." Sydney said to herself.

"Yes, they do!" Sydney turned and saw – Dixon with his children, but no wife. She was dead.

"Dixon! My African American friend!"

"Hey," Dixon said, "Its cause I'm black!" he said smiling. They giggled.  
"Well, I must be off Sid," Dixon told her, "We are going to see the lions now – see you at work!"

At this point in the story, I should tell you what kind of job Sydney does. But I can't tell you because it's secret. The CIA would kill me.

Sydney was feeling a little peckish, as she waited in line at the canteen she noticed a handsome man with big ears, riding a bike with a yellow helmet go past.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "That's my dad!" She saw all the other people in the line staring at her. "How embarrassing." she said.

After she had eaten, Sydney went to the reptile arena. She got a chill down her spine, there were snakes in here! But it was ok, they wouldn't hurt her. Unless they jumped out of the glass, like in Harry Potter. But this wasn't Harry Potter – this was Alias! Horrah!

"Sydney!" she turned and saw Vaughn with his wife, Lauren. She was quite ugly and had large eyebrows and talked like a man.

"Hello Vaughn, hello … I don't like you."

Lauren smiled, "I don't like you either!"

The girls giggled while Vaughn looked excitedly at the crocodile enclosure.

"I wish I was a crocodile," he said to himself earnestly.

"I am going now!" Sydney said loudly, "Because I don't like either of you!" And then she skipped off.

"Whoa, the nocturnal house!" she said, "Its so dark in here." She entered and looked around at the animals.

"Hello, Ms Bristow."

Sydney turned, "Sark! You handsome spy, you!"

"Well, I am quite pretty." He said, "And I like wine, so that's even better."

Sydney paused, "Sark, that doesn't make sense."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Don't worry, your so goodlooking I will forgive you!"

"Great! Hey, why don't we get married."

"Marriage! Just the thing I've always wanted to do!"

"Yay!" they both giggled.

A man came up to them, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing you. Are you getting married, I'm a priest!"

"Sloane!" Sydney asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes!" he said through his Harry Potter like glasses – but this isn't Harry Potter, this is Alias! "I got bored with being evil, so I decided to become a holy man instead."

"Congratulations," Sark said.

"Well lets get married!" Sydney said.

"Yay!" Sark said.

And the two of them started dancing while they read their vowels. The animals started making loud hooting noises in the background. But, the night ended in tragedy. A penguin ate Lauren. They thought she looked like them, but realized she wasn't, so they killed her. Oh well, at least Sark and Sydney got married!


End file.
